Drau Kron
"He strikes a good balance of political position, personal wisdom, and physical prowess." - Grisank Vimanthia A krogan shaman of Clan Drau, who posts on CDN as "Shaman King". He is the brother of Lydia. On Family Discussed here. Threads of Note A Meeting Of Extremes: Kron meets (and initially rescues) Nalia'Tonbay, who is on Tuchanka for reasons of "diplomacy". Loss: Kron discusses loss and how to deal with it, following the death of several acquaintances... Vuk Arrives: ...one of whom isn't actually dead after all. Lydia Abducted * Kron Needs Assistance: Kron realises that his sister is missing. * Keep Your Ear To The Ground: The investigation begins. * Varren Down!: Vuk is looking after Lydia's varren, and doesn't do a good job. Kron is not happy. * Daughters of the Genophage: Kron is frustrated, while Branka tries to help. * Being Drunk Should Be Relaxing: Kron gets drunk and tries to hack Lydia's omnitool. * Cerastes Contemplates Murder: A frustrated Kron needs to let off some steam. A man with a really, really bad suit might provide that catharsis. * Kron succeeds: In accessing Lydia's omnitool, that is. * Finally: Kron now has leads. * Ballroom Blitz: Kron catches up with one of the identified culprits, Dwick having already handled the first. * Enter Turak: Kron seeks help from an old friend. * Childish Interlude: Kron's children are given a CDN thread of their own. * Norak's Dead: As reported in the news. * That Vast, Terrible Inbetween: Kron takes time to sort Bitterskin out. * Rescue Party: Four krogan on a mission to Omega. * Not To Be A Whiner, But Help: The aftermath of the Omega mission, a liberated slave, and a rundown of what's happened so far as the case nears its resolution. * Nacho's Chatroom: The liberated slave is given a warm CDN welcome. No, really. * Long Live the Queen: At Ruros' estate, the rescue party joins the birthday party. * It's Done: Kron reports the group's success... Lydia is safe. Dating: Lyet wants someone to date her father. Grandma Is Really Strong: The fight. With Branka: Kron is on Illium, without telling Lydia, to look out for Branka. He advises, as a shaman does. Who listens to the shaman's troubles?: On Tuchanka, Kron is melancholy. Lydia provides some comfort. Clan Gatherings: Glimpses of the party/funeral on Tuchanka. Leading to... What We Do In The Shadows: Aftermath of the rite. Spiritual Consultation: Kron assists Mekan, who is dealing with some strange things indeed, possibly related to krogan mysticism. Extranet Activity: With Lydia having gone dark after a public humiliation, Kron is searching again. See also part two. A Veil of Thorns: On the streets of Nos Dwicka, Kron reconnects unexpectedly with Theodore Grant. Also... It's Happening!: The krogan arcs hit an emotional climax during the strange events of the Sorahk eclipse. (Takes place mid-way through the above thread) Eating At The Feet of The Masses: Kron is called in to help Dwick. This involves, to his annoyance, becoming part of Dwick's Film Noir routine. The Setup To A Bad Joke: Kron and Turak try to get to the bottom of Lydia and Dwick's personal mythologies. Father Maul: Kron makes an appearance in Shaman Wrestler's Offworld League of Kowla. Father's Day: With things so troubled for Lydia and Branka, Kron could do with a pick-up from his children. Category:Krogan Category:Characters